


Taken By Surprise

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Discipline, Fox Mulder Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Mulder is getting strange nightly visits from-- of all people -- his boss.





	Taken By Surprise

Night One

Mulder had just gotten home. He'd just changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt when he heard a knock at his door. He got up and looked through the peephole to see who was visiting him at this late hour. To his surprise it was his boss, AD Skinner. Something must have been up for him to come to his apartment. Mulder hurriedly opened the door. As soon as he did, Skinner rushed in, pushing him into the apartment. Mulder watched in astonishment as his boss turned to lock the door, then charged at him. He pushed Mulder up against the closest wall and held his arms over his head while he devoured his mouth, forcing his tongue inside. Mulder never got a chance to protest or comment. 

Skinner removed his hand from holding Mulder's wrists over his head and placed it on Mulder's groin. He began to squeeze the younger man through his jeans. Mulder moaned into his mouth as an expert hand opened his jeans. Skinner let go of Mulder's wrists for a moment so he could use both hands to push down his jeans and boxers. When they were at his knees, Skinner captured his wrists again and held them above his head while he gave him another bruising kiss. Abruptly he turned Mulder to face the wall. Mulder placed his palms on the surface, panting as he felt Skinner push up his T-shirt to expose his ass. Skinner then knelt down behind him and began to spread and knead his ass cheeks roughly. Mulder couldn't help grunting when the suddenly rough hands turned into a gentle tongue. Mulder felt it slither into the crack of his ass. Skinner's thumbs gently separated his cheeks so his tongue could go deep inside the puckered hole.

Mulder's hands began to claw at the wall as he was overcome with sensation. Just as he thought he couldn't take any more, Skinner stopped. Before Mulder could look back to see what happened, he heard his door slam shut. He was now alone in his apartment. He looked at the door, then around his apartment. It was as though no one else was ever there or nothing out of the ordinary had happened. No signs his boss was just there eating out his ass. Just then he looked down at himself. His jeans and boxers where around his ankles and he had a tremendous hard-on. That was a sure sign something had happened but he wasn't sure what exactly. Mulder shuffled toward his bathroom to take care of his condition and wondered -- what the hell had just happened...

Night Two

Mulder was relieved not to have been called to a meeting with Skinner that day. He had no idea how he would react after Skinner's little visit last night. He sat most of the day-- in a dream like state thinking about what occurred, so much so Scully had to bring him back on more than one occasion. He wanted to tell her but he didn't know how to begin. He didn't really know what had happened himself. No words were said, no explanation, just...just...Mulder didn't know what to call it. Did Skinner visit him in the heat of passion? Did it happen because of lust, an uncontrollable desire? Passion, lust and desire were not words he would ever associate with his boss but that was him last night, seemingly acting out all those words...with him.

Mulder laid back on his couch. He hadn't gotten out of his work suit yet. He closed his eyes and recalled the previous night’s events. It all seemed like a dream. As he was about to rise from the couch, there was a knock at his door. He stopped in position and looked toward the door then got up. He tentatively moved to the door then heard another knock. He peered through the peephole then fell back against the wall. It was him...again. Mulder felt his heart begin to beat furiously inside his chest. He was starting to panic. Maybe if he didn't open it, he'd just go away but that didn't happen. Skinner began to bang loudly and continuously. He knew if this kept up, one of his neighbors was bound to call the police. He didn't think this would do much for either of their careers, so he had better open the door.

Mulder opened the door slightly-- then, suddenly and with great force Skinner pushed it open, causing Mulder to fall back against the wall. With one hand he slammed the door shut and with the other he grabbed the front of Mulder's shirt, pulling him forward. Skinner began to kiss him, trying to gain entry inside his mouth, but Mulder wasn't having it. Mulder lifted his hands, grabbing Skinner's shoulders, trying to push him back but it didn't work. Skinner was amazingly strong. In short order, Skinner removed Mulder's suit jacket and was working on his pants. Once they were opened, he pushed his pants and boxers to the floor and off his feet with his shoes and socks still on. 

Before Mulder knew what else was happening, Skinner once again had his hands over his head and with one hand he loosened and removed Mulder's tie, throwing it aside-- then he ripped open his shirt. While holding Mulder's arms over his head, Skinner slid down his body, licking and sucking on his nipples. When one of them was bitten, Mulder groaned loudly. Skinner sank lower and licked a moist trail down Mulder's body with his tongue. Once he reached his pubic hair, he could no longer hold Mulder's arms over his head but Mulder kept them up, not realizing anything but the sensations of mouth on cock.

As his boss devoured his cock, Mulder squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his lower lip. He decided to open his eyes periodically just in case Skinner pulled another quick disappearing act. This was the last thing he wanted to have happen at that very moment. Once Mulder felt Skinner tug on his balls, he knew his orgasm wasn't too far away. He dropped his hands from the wall and held onto Skinner's head-- just in case. Finally, his orgasm came. Skinner didn't remove his mouth and swallowed it all, sucking him dry. While Mulder momentarily closed his eyes, recovering, Skinner took the opportunity to disappear-- again. Mulder opened his eyes just in time to see his door closing. He closed his eyes again, bumping the back of his head against the wall in frustration. It happened again...what happened?

Mulder looked down and saw what just happened. He didn't have on his pants or underwear, just his shoes and socks and his shirt had been ripped open-- his sated cock hung limply between his legs. He slid down to the floor, drawing up his knees and wrapping his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his arms. What was going on here? Again, not a word was spoken...from either of them. He couldn't believe he didn't say anything. He had to admit he did try to stop him this time but he was too strong. Christ, he had no idea Skinner was so strong. He did noticed Skinner's powerful build underneath those starched white shirts, but he didn't know this man could overpower him so easily. Skinner did give him that one little demonstration in the hallway outside his office that time, but this was different...very different.

Mulder remained seated on the floor, trying to wrap his mind around the evening's events. He still didn't know what Skinner was doing. It appeared to be uncontrollable lust-- but like this? Why so forceful? For some reason, Mulder wasn't actually disturbed by it. He wasn't afraid, either. Maybe he should have been, but this was Skinner, his boss, after all. Mulder didn't think he would ever really harm him, although this was bordering on...rape. Or was it? Was Skinner raping him? There was no penetration, just a lot of oral sex...very good oral sex. Mulder realized he didn't fight very hard to stop Skinner. He knew this wasn't something he would have asked for but since it happened, was he complaining? Did he hate it? The answer was -- no. He was actually enjoying it. This thought gave him pause. He had enjoyed being reamed out and sucked off by a man. Did that mean he was gay?

Mulder shook his head violently. He didn't want to think about such things right then. He needed to concentrate on what was happening here. What was going on with Skinner? There had to be a reason why he was doing this and Mulder was determined to find out. Tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, he was going directly to the source.

Night Three

Damn! He didn't come in today. It figured. Mulder tried to get Kim to tell him if he was sick but all she said was he was "out." He sat at his desk for the rest of the day, trying to pick up the phone to call Skinner's home number but couldn't bring himself to do it. He had no idea what he would say over the phone. 'Ah, excuse me, Sir-- why did you come to my apartment last night and blow me?' That would have been appropriate...

After returning home, Mulder went to his bedroom to change his clothes. When he returned in sweats and a tee, he threw himself on the couch again. Suddenly he heard a sound at his door. He wondered if he would have a visitor again tonight but since Skinner was out today, he figured he wouldn't. Now, he wasn't so sure. He popped up from the couch and leaned in to listen. Again, his chest began to pound. He swallowed hard as he moved closer to the door. He didn't care if Skinner was behind the door-- he was not going to let him in this time, no matter what he did. As he brought his ear closer, he heard knocking, which caused him to jump back. When the knocking came again, then turned into banging, Mulder decided to speak for the first time through the door.

"Skinner, I know it's you...now, I don't know why you're coming to me like this, but it's got to stop. You're my boss and it's not appropriate for you to treat me like I was your...sex slave."

There was silence. Mulder thought-- Skinner left.

"Um...Mr. Mulder, this is your super, Mr. Palanski. I'm here to take a look at your shower head. You said it was loose."

Oh shit! "M-Mr. Palanski, um, I'm kinda' busy right now. Can you come back tomorrow?" Mulder asked, flushed.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Mulder. Tomorrow."

Mulder listened for his super to leave. As he turned away from the door, a more insistant knock came. Mulder turned back.

"Okay, okay Mr. Palanski, if you insist, come in." Mulder pulled opened the door expecting to see his super but instead it was his boss. He barged his way in, pushing Mulder aside.

Mulder just stared at him with his mouth open. Skinner walked back toward him, pushing the door shut then grabbed Mulder by the back of the neck and propelled him into the living room-- pushing him to his knees. Mulder reached back and grabbed the hand gripping his neck and tried to pry it loose, but he couldn't. Again Skinner's strength was too much for him. Skinner pushed everything off Mulder's coffee table then shoved his face down on it. Mulder turned his head in time to prevent a broken nose. He placed his hands on the table and tried to push himself up but the pressure Skinner had on his neck was too powerful.

With his free hand, Skinner pulled down his sweat pants and boxers. Mulder then tried kicking his legs but that didn't work because his feet were too close to the front of the couch. Once his butt was exposed, Skinner took his index finger and slid it between his cheeks. He stopped at his puckered entrance and toyed with the opening. Mulder was thrashing as much as he could under his boss's hold on his neck. The side of his face was squashed against the table top, making it hard for him to talk, but he tried.

"Skinner stop...why are you doing this? Please, tell me," Mulder grunted out.

Skinner didn't answer him. He just kept moving his finger along his crack. When he stopped this time, he pushed the tip of his finger into Mulder's hole. Mulder continued to try to get up, wiggling his hips to remove the invading digit. One more finger had made its way in, Mulder grunted loudly.

"Virgin?"

Mulder stopped grunting when he heard Skinner speak for the very first time in days.

"W-what?" Mulder asked.

"Are you a virgin?" Skinner asked firmly.

Skinner's finger stopped its journey while he spoke, then eventually he removed it.

"Skinner...please..." Mulder begged.

"I said, are you a virgin? ANSWER ME!" Skinner shouted, lifting Mulder's torso off the table to make his point.

"Yes! Yes, I'm a virgin!" Mulder screamed back. "Skinner please...why?"

Skinner pushed him back down on the table and held the back of his neck again. With one hand, he took a tube of lube from his pocket and squeezed it into Mulder's ass then inserted his finger again-- this time pushing more of it in. Mulder grimaced as he felt the finger making its way inside him.

"Nnnnaaahhh, Skinnnnerrrr, tell meeeee...whyyyyy?" Mulder groaned.

Skinner didn't say a word. He just inserted another finger. He twisted it and turned it within the tight channel. Mulder continued to wiggle his ass, trying to make him remove his fingers, then suddenly he did. Skinner pulled his fingers out but kept his grip on Mulder's neck. After searching inside his coat pocket, Skinner pulled out a small butt plug. He placed it on the table and squeezed some lube on it, then he held it at Mulder's rectum and pushed it all the way inside. Mulder howled in pain. Skinner released him then but Mulder was in no condition to move or get up from the table. Once he was standing, Skinner walked toward the door, then turned--

"Don't remove it!" Skinner commanded, then opened the door and left.

Mulder laid on the table, breathing hard-- his body was trembling. Once he was able to get his breathing under control, he pushed himself up on his elbows. He stayed there for a few seconds then leaned up all the way, placing his hands on the table for support. In a kneeling position, Mulder really felt the thing in his butt. He wasn't sure what it was and he was almost afraid to find out but he knew he had to. Mulder groaned and grimiced as he stood up, removed his pants and headed for the bathroom. Once inside, he twisted his body so he could see in the mirror what was inside him. It appeared to a plug. He surmised that it was a butt plug. He had seen them in a few of his videos. He tugged on it a little and it felt really secure in there. It didn't really hurt anymore, just felt...weird.

He heard Skinner's words...'Don't remove it!' He knew Skinner meant what he said but what if he had to go to the bathroom? He couldn't possibly mean for him to keep it in if he had to shit. As Mulder turned back around, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, then he thought about it. Why the fuck was he even considering obeying him? He forced his way into my apartment, rams his finger inside my ass, then puts in a butt plug and leaves. Who the fuck does he think he is? Then he orders me not to remove it! What the fuck?!

Mulder began to pace around his apartment, which wasn't easy with something sticking in your ass. Every step made him aware of its presence. Then he suddenly felt really ridiculous. Here he was in his own apartment, wearing no pants, walking around with a butt plug imbedded in his ass...and for what? He gave Skinner plenty of opportunity to tell him why he was doing these things to him. He outright asked him, but he didn't answer. Mulder raked his hands through his hair as he continued to pace. Who does he think he is? Does he think he owns me or something? Just because I'm his subordinate, he thinks he has the right to treat me like this?

Mulder stopped his pacing for a moment. He wanted to try and come up with a reason for Skinner's behavior. It was all too apparent he was compelled to do these things to him. He had come back day after day, doing something different to him each time, all sexual and all...aggressive. Even though Skinner was being aggressive, he never really hurt him...until tonight but he didn't continue. He made it better with the lube, so he was certain Skinner didn't want to hurt him but why was he doing this at all? His boss had never given him any indication he was interested in him...sexually. It seemed like the average boss/subordinate relationship. Yeah, he got his ass chewed out sometimes-- figuratively, but that was normal for them. Why was Skinner doing this to him now?  
Mulder still couldn't figure it out. It was beginning to drive him crazy. He had asked Skinner straight out and he still didn't get an answer. It was pissing him off but he still didn't feel...attacked and he didn't know why. He was clearly attacked tonight. He wasn't sure if it was considered rape. He was penetrated with Skinner's fingers and this damned plug, but wasn’t it only rape when you are penetrated with a penis...? Suddenly, Mulder's stomach balled into a great big knot. Was that what this was about? Was he going to fuck him? Was he preparing him for just that...with the butt plug? Mulder swallowed hard. He knew it was used to stretch the anal canal, but could this actually be what Skinner had in mind? It had to be-- he was being prepared to be fucked.

The question still hung in the air, pungent and thick: Why...why was he doing this to him? And why now-- why did he want to fuck him? Mulder couldn't fathom why most would want to have anything to do with him sexually, much less his boss. Was this totally sexual or did he want to get even with him for something he did? Was this some kind of punishment? It didn't seem like Skinner wanted to hurt him or get back at him. He couldn't think of anything he had done lately to warrant any of this. It must all come back to lust and desire: Skinner...wanted him. As crazy as that sounded, it was the only explanation Mulder could come up with but he still didn't know -- why this way? Why was he being so forceful and aggressive? Then he thought-- maybe it was the only way Skinner felt he could do it. Maybe, he figured, if he wasn't aggressive in his approach he would be rejected.

Mulder at last felt he had figured out what was happening but he wasn't satisfied. What Skinner was doing was wrong. He was forcefully taking what he wanted from him. Mulder wasn't sure, but if Skinner had tried a different approach, he might have been turned on by the things Skinner was doing to him. Instead, he's been silent, aggressive, angry, mean and horrible to him.

From a pure feeling of outrage, Mulder grabbed hold of the plug and pulled it out, grunting loudly. He held it up and looked at it. It was smaller than it felt. He angrily threw it on the table and went into the bathroom for a cleansing shower.

Night Four

Mulder decided to not approach his boss at his office. It didn't feel like an appropriate place. He had the feeling he would be coming back to his place tonight, so he would just wait for him. He's been pretty consistent with his visits. Tonight shouldn't be any different.

He anxiously paced around his apartment. Skinner never arrived at a specific time, so he could show up at any time. One thing was the same: he always came at night, never at twilight or dusk, only at night when it was dark. Mulder watched his window as the sun's rays slowly disappeared from the sky. It would be several more hours before the sky was completely black and his visitor would arrive. Mulder's mouth suddenly went dry as he thought about Skinner's arrival. A few things were always consistent: Skinner arrived when it was dark, he forced his way into the apartment, then forced his way on him. Mulder realized if he truly wanted to prevent Skinner from doing anything to him, he could easily just pull his gun. Everything would be over in seconds but he didn't want to. With all the things Skinner had done to him in the past few days, one thing was certain Mulder actually *welcomed it*. He told himself he didn't want to go there but he had to at some point.

He had to admit on the first night he felt a thrill go through him, an excitement he hadn't felt in quite some time. It was a sexual excitement. The idea of being taken sexually made his dick jump. It probably had to do with who was taking him. He knew he wouldn't feel this way if it was a stranger or someone like Krycek, whom he hated. No, it was his boss, someone who he looked up to, who guided him and controlled him -- or at least tried to. Mulder knew he wasn't the kind of person who liked to be controlled. He would fight it tooth and nail -- and he has. Since Skinner was his boss and his only direct authority figure, Mulder would find himself going at it with him more than anyone else in his life and he allowed it. Hell, he craved it. Soon Mulder would come to expect it whenever he would screw up. After a while, it became a sense of security for him. He knew there was someone in his life that would get on him if he fucked up.

Now, this same someone really wanted to get on him-- literally. Mulder's stomach fluttered as he thought about what Skinner wanted to do to him. He was sure it would happen tonight. Should he let him...take him? A brief moment of fear ran through him. What if it wasn't a question of allowing Skinner to take him? What if he would just...take him? In all the things happened up to now, Mulder didn't really have a say-so. Skinner simply came and took. It just so happened Mulder didn't complain too much about it but what if he had? Mulder knew it wouldn't have mattered. It still would have happened anyway. Again, Mulder felt a sense of excitement at that thought. He really had no choice. Was he really having a rape fantasy about his boss? Skinner was going to come tonight to fuck him and he couldn't do anything to stop him other than pulling his gun on him and he knew that was out of the question. He wanted this and he knew it. He was going to let Skinner *rape* him. Mulder shook his head and laughed. If he *let* Skinner rape him, wasn't that consenual sex-- not rape? This was all so confusing, not to mention that he never thought of himself as gay, but he knew he didn't want to deny the growing feelings he was having for his boss. 

Mulder could feel his boxers become tighter within his jeans at the thought of tonight. It was true: he hadn't ever had sex with a man before, but he still wasn't really afraid. He was sure Skinner wouldn't hurt him. After all, he was preparing him with the...plug. Shit! He had removed it. Maybe he should have left it in a little longer so he would be stretched more. He looked over at it on the coffee table where he had thrown it the night before. He picked it up just as a knock came at the door. He looked towards the window and saw it was dark....it must be him. Well, too late for this, he thought as he threw the butt plug back on the table. After hearing a few more knocks, he went to the door, took a deep breath then pulled it open-- there in mid knock, stood his super.

"Oh, Mr. Palanski, it's you," Mulder said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, Mr. Mulder. You told me to come back tonight, so here I am," Mr. Palanski exclaimed as he pushed past Mulder to make his way to the bathroom.

"B-but I can't...right now," Mulder sputtered out to apparently no one. Mr. Palanski was already inside the bathroom and was working on the shower head. Mulder peered out the door for signs of any one else. Maybe Skinner would come later, he hoped or maybe Mr. Palanski wouldn't take very long. He closed the door and went to sit on the couch. He occupied his time by glancing at the front door, then at his watch, then at the bathroom door, in that order...over and over.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mr. Palanski emerged from his bathroom. Mulder immediately jump up from the couch to assist him out.

"I put some cork around the base. Now no more leak. You shouldn't have any more trouble with it," Mr. Palanski boasted as he walked towards the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Palanski, I appreciate it. Thanks," Mulder said as he ushered his super out of his apartment.

He kept the door open for a while, looking for Skinner but there was no one. He shut the door, sighing. Had he come by, heard I had company then left? Mulder hoped not. He stayed by the door, listening for his...visitor. He glanced through the peephole when he thought he heard a sound. He rubbed his fingers in his hair and left his hands on top of his head as he paced. He was so tense he felt he would start to rip his hair out if something didn't happen soon. As he moved back to the door, he heard someone behind it. With his heart pounding, he pulled open the door and saw Skinner standing there about to knock. Both men looked at one another in surprise for a moment then Skinner placed his hand on Mulder's chest and pushed him backward. Once inside, he slammed the door. Mulder continued to walk backward until he hit the side of his coffee table. He stood there waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Skinner turned around and immediately his eyes went to the coffee table. When Mulder followed his gaze, he saw Skinner was looking at the butt plug he had thrown there. He lifted his head and was about to explain when suddenly Skinner was sitting on the couch and had pulled him across his lap. He held him firm with an arm across his lower back then reached under him to undo his jeans. Mulder squirmed and kicked. To put a stop to it, Skinner brought his hand down hard on his still covered butt-- saying nothing. Mulder gasped and stopped moving immediately. He allowed Skinner to continue to open his pants and pull them down to expose his bare ass, then Skinner spread his butt cheeks apart and pushed his finger into the cavity. 

"You were told not to remove it," Skinner said through gritted teeth. He shifted on the couch so Mulder's torso and legs were hanging toward the floor and his butt was raised high. Without any more hesitation, Skinner once again brought his hand down upon Mulder's now naked cheeks. The swat was so hard it took Mulder's breath away. Before he could get it back another hard swat came crashing down on the tender undercurve of his ass. Mulder raised his head and kicked his legs as he moaned and groaned. Skinner repaid his efforts with several quick swats, alternating from cheek to cheek. Mulder was now crying out and begging for Skinner to stop.

"Ahhhh, please Skinner, stop! Please!"

Skinner ignored him and continued to heat up his butt. Both cheeks were now equally as red and equally as sore. After a few more swats, Skinner finally stopped and grabbed Mulder by the back of the neck and stood him up. Mulder's hands went immediately to his behind, trying to rub out the awful sting. He was too embarrassed to look directly at his boss so he bent his head and looked up at him through his eyelashes. Skinner grabbed the butt plug from the table and pushed Mulder forward. While holding the back of his neck to keep him still, he placed the plug at Mulder's anus and pushed hard. Mulder fell to his knees in agony as Skinner walked to the door.

"Don't remove it. I'll know if you do," he said, and walked out the apartment.

Mulder stayed on his hands and knees, coughing and breathing hard. That hurt -- Skinner hurt him this time. Not just with the spanking (...spanking??) but when he pushed in the plug without any lube. Skinner spanked him like he was a child. He actually spanked him for removing the butt plug. This was too much. At first it seemed to be a simple case of a man lusting and desiring him but now...now this man was spanking him...hitting him...hurting him. Suddenly, everything was confusing again just when he thought he was close to understanding. He was sure Skinner was angry but now he actually made a point to hurt him. Now Mulder was a little worried about another visit. He definitely wasn't going to attempt to remove the plug this time, but what was going to happen next...when Skinner actually...fucked him? Before he was reasonably sure he would be gentle but now he wasn't so sure anymore. If he could ram an un-lubed butt plug into his ass, what was to stop him from ramming his own un-lubed cock into his ass? He was certain Skinner was much bigger than the plug. Mulder cringed at the thought.

Mulder made an attempt to get up from the floor. God, his ass hurt. Once he was standing, he put his hands on his burning cheeks and felt the heat. He touched the butt plug. Again the initial pain was gone, but the annoying presence of the thing lingered. He was to keep this inside him until Skinner came back, which was probably tomorrow night. Christ, how was he supposed to make it through his work day with this thing sticking in his ass? For that matter, how was he supposed to even sit? Sitting was the last thing he wanted to do right now anyway. He was so tired. Maybe running some cool water over his butt would make him feel better, then off to bed on his stomach.

Night Five

Mulder staggered into this apartment and deposited himself on the couch, belly down. He couldn't believe the day he’d had. Skinner had assigned him and Scully to a case somewhere in Buttfuck, USA. He made them drive there, which was more than a few hours of sitting. With his ass still pretty sore and the damn butt plug, Mulder was all but whimpering behind the wheel. Scully would ask if he was okay and all he could say was, 'yeah, I might have hemorroids'. He could never tell her the truth: his ass was sore from the spanking their boss gave him last night and from the butt plug in his ass. Skinner didn't call them to his office to give them the news, he just called Scully and told her to tell Mulder. Fucking coward, Mulder thought. But then again, who was he calling a coward? He should have marched himself into Skinner's office as soon as all this shit started. He should have approached him about his behavior. He should have...Mulder sighed. He knew he should have said and done a lot of things but the truth was he didn't. He wasn't sure why he didn't. He was confident it wasn't because he was afraid of Skinner. No, that wasn't exactly true, although there were times when Mulder was a little afraid of his boss. He didn't know what he was afraid of, he just knew he was very anxious around him sometimes. Especially when he knew he was in trouble. He knew he would get yelled at and just having those intense brown eyes glaring at him would make him want to pee his pants. But now...now Skinner had actually...spanked him. He didn't yell, he spanked. He wondered if he would do this to him in the office, too...

At some point, Mulder must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes it was dark out. Fuck, it's dark!! Mulder rolled off the couch onto his still sore ass and the butt plug. He yelped then got himself to his feet. He quickly changed his clothes. When he came back into the living room, wearing sweat pants and a T-shirt, he began to nervously move things around. He put the couch pillows on the chair and back again. He looked at his watch and noticed it was very late. Skinner had never come this late. He wondered if he were coming at all and if he didn't, would he have to continue to wear this thing in his butt? Mulder actually was afraid to take it out until he saw Skinner again, even if it was days, weeks or months later. That spanking really left an impression on him. He decided to open the door and peek out into the hall. He kept the door open while he stared at the elevator, willing it to open. Suddenly, he saw the elevator lights begin to move quickly up toward his floor. He wondered if it would stop on 4. He stayed long enough to see if it did. Once it did and the doors were about to open, Mulder moved back into his apartment and closed the door. He stayed behind the door, waiting for the sound of foot steps to come and stop at the door.

Mulder heard foot steps approaching his door, then stop. He held his breath for the sound of a knock. When he was about to turn blue, he let out the breath and pulled open the door. Skinner was turning away, starting to walk back toward the elevator.

"Skinner?" Mulder called to him.

Skinner looked back. For a moment, both men just stared at each other. Mulder watched as his eyes narrowed and his back stiffened. He came quickly toward his agent, who had moved back inside his apartment. He stood in the middle of his living room as Skinner closed the door and turned to him. Mulder jumped back, ready for him to lunge for him, but he didn't. He just stood there. He was different somehow-- not as urgent or as...lustful. Mulder didn't know how to react to *this* Skinner. He was used to being forcely taken. After looking uncomfortably at the carpet and shifting from foot to foot, Mulder figured he should say something...anything.

"I didn't take out the butt plug," Mulder winced as the words came out of his mouth. He also felt sort of triumphant because he had obeyed. He hoped Skinner would be pleased.

Skinner looked at him and nodded.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you jumping me?" Mulder asked.

"I hurt you last night," Skinner said sorrowfully.

"You mean spanking me? It's okay, I deserved it for taking out the butt plug when you told me not to," Mulder assured him.

"No, I mean when I pushed the plug into you without lube. It had to hurt. I'm sorry," Skinner said, lowering his head.

Mulder took a step towards him. "I'm okay, but I would like to take it out, if that's okay with you."

"I wasn't ever supposed to hurt you," Skinner continued.

"I said I'm okay-- no damage done. Can I take it out now?"

Suddenly a change came over Skinner and Mulder could see it. He stood watching him for a moment then slowly walked toward Mulder. Mulder instinctively stepped back, aware that the old Skinner had returned. He grabbed the shoulder of his T-shirt and dragged him toward the couch.

"Get your pants down and bend over," Skinner commanded.

Mulder's cock twitched at the sound of Skinner's commanding voice. He pushed down his sweats and boxers then bent over. Skinner placed a hand on Mulder's back and pulled out the plug, with a quick tug. Mulder grunted and looked back, trying to see what Skinner was going to do next. He watched as he put lube on his fingers and placed them at his hole. He held his breath in anticipation of the penetration, but instead he felt Skinner's fingers gently rubbing his pucked entrance.

"Relax. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Mulder nodded and tried to relax his sphincter muscle, placing his hands on his knees. Skinner pushed one, then two, then three fingers into his ass. The third one hurt like hell, but he remained as quiet as he could. When Skinner twisted the fingers, Mulder groaned loudly.

"You're still very tight. Did you remove the plug after I put it in?" Skinner asked, pulling out his fingers.

"No, no!! I kept it in like you told me to," Mulder replied anxiously.

Skinner stood, wiping his fingers on a handkerchief he brought. He picked up the plug and Mulder braced himself for it to be pushed inside him again. When it wasn't, Mulder stood up and watched Skinner wrap it in his handkerchief, then place it in his coat pocket and walk towards the door.

"Hey," Mulder yelled, "where are you going?"

"Away. We can't do this." Skinner said placing his hand on the door knob.

Mulder pulled up his pants and ran to the door, putting his hand on it to keep it from opening.

"What are you talking about? After all these days leading up to this, you're just going to stop and go away?"

"I told you, I won't hurt you again and if I proceed, I will. You are way too tight," Skinner said, pushing Mulder away from the door so he could open it.

Mulder moved back to the door. "I don't believe this. So, just because I'm tight, you're not even going to try?"

"No, I'm not," Skinner said simply, moving Mulder again.

Mulder was getting more angry by the second. After all he'd been through, he was damned if he was going to let Skinner just walk out. When Skinner put his hand back on the door knob, Mulder grabbed his arm and pulled it away. Skinner instinctively pulled his arm back, causing Mulder to tumble to the floor. Mulder then lunged for his legs, causing Skinner to lose his balance and join him on the floor. Once down, Mulder crawled on top of his boss, sitting on the massive chest. He then grabbed both his wrists and pushed them above his head.

"Now," Mulder panted, "you're going to tell me what's going on here. Why were you doing all these things to me? And why do you suddenly want to stop?"

"Get off me Agent Mulder! I don't want to hurt you!" Skinner yelled.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on!"

Skinner sat up causing Mulder to fell off him. Skinner rolled on top of him, pinning him down. "I came here to penetrate you but I can't because you're not prepared-- you're not ready. I must not hurt you."

"Then prepare me some more. Let me keep the plug in longer or get a larger one," Mulder implored.

"It's too late. I must go," Skinner said, getting up.

"No!" Mulder screamed, grabbing onto his waist. "What do you mean it's too late- you must go?! You can't do this to me! I waited and I obeyed you! I had that thing in my ass for over 24 hours!"

Skinner whirled around with Mulder until they both fell back on the couch. He quickly turned over, pinning Mulder again. "You want me to penetrate you!" Skinner shouted. 

"Yes! I want you to fuck me, God damn it!" Mulder shouted back into Skinner's face.

"Fine, then I will!" Skinner roared, flipping Mulder onto his stomach. He quickly removed Mulder's sweats and boxers, then pulled out his massive cock and stroked himself to hardness. He pulled Mulder's hips up until he was on his hands and knees. In a blind fury, he plunged into Mulder's ass, without any lube. Mulder screamed as his ring of muscle was painfully breeched. Once he was in, Skinner pulled out and slammed back into him. Mulder couldn't believe what was happening. Mulder knew he wanted Skinner to fuck him, but not like this. Mulder continued to howl as he was being pounded into again and again. He gripped the couch cushions as he tried to beg his boss to stop. The pain in his ass was almost unbearable.

"Ahhh, Skinner, please stop. You're hurting me, please!"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Skinner asked, not letting up on the pounding.

"N-n-no, I don't want you to hurt me! You said you didn't want to hurt me, but you are -- you are!" Mulder screamed.

Suddenly, Skinner pulled out of him, stuffed himself back in his pants and left. Mulder laid there feeling the throbbing in this ass. He thought the butt plug was bad. He moved a little and regretted it. He tried again, wincing as he got up. Once he was standing, Mulder felt behind him to see if he was bleeding. When no blood came on his hand, he sighed with relief then began to tremble. He suddenly felt dizzy and had to hold onto the arm of the couch for support. He pulled up his pants and boxers up, then gingerly sat on the couch, placing his head in his hands. What had happened? He was sure Skinner had come to him tonight to fuck him and he was prepared for that to happen but suddenly he was different. He said it was because he didn't want to hurt me but even that didn't seem right, because he did...in the worst way. 'He *raped* me...' Mulder winced as the words came out of his mouth. It was true or was it? It certainly felt like he was raped. There were no other word to describe what happened to him tonight. He wasn't fucked, he was...raped. There was a fine line considering he wanted Skinner to fuck him but he didn't want to be taken so brutally-- so painfully. In the beginning, the idea of being fucked by Skinner was exciting but he never wanted it to be like this. He was sure being fucked by a man for the first time might have some discomfort, but it shouldn't hurt this much. Mulder also wondered that since he wanted it, could it still be called rape?

Thinking about this was causing Mulder's head to hurt, along with his ass. He needed to get some rest. He would try to sort things out in the morning.

Day One

Mulder awoke after a restless sleep. During the night, he had come to a conclusion. He had to finally approach Skinner, face to face, in his office. He knew he would never be able to work under this man again if he didn't talk about what happened last night. He thought seriously about calling in sick and even resigning but this was where the X-Files were-- his X-Files. He knew he could never leave it. The only thing he could do was confront his boss once and for all.

Mulder arrived at the Hoover Building and went right to Skinner's office. Kim told him he was in a meeting. Mulder promptly told her he would wait, even if it took all day. He gingerly sat on the couch in the outer office and waited. He glanced at his watch -- it was 8:35 AM. The next time he looked it was 9:05, then 9:25. After an hour and a half, Mulder got up and approached Kim's desk again.

"I really need to speak to him. It's important."

"I'll see if he's still in the meeting," Kim said, picking up the phone to call her boss. When she hung up, she told Mulder it would be 5 more minutes. Mulder glared at her, then barged into Skinner's office. Kim ran in behind him, apologizing to her boss.

"I'm sorry, Sir, he just barged in."

Skinner looked up from his desk to see his fuming agent standing before him.

"That's okay, Kim. Please hold my calls until I'm done with Agent Mulder," he said, removing his glasses.

"Yes, Sir." Kim left them alone.

"I knew you didn't have a meeting going on in here. You just didn't want to see me," he spat.

"Agent Mulder," Skinner gestured with his head for Mulder to turn around.

Mulder did and found himself looking at CSM. He was so angry he didn't even smell his cigarette stench.

"This is who you're meeting with? Did he put you up to it?"

"What are you talking about?" Skinner asked.

"Yes, Agent Mulder, what are you talking about?" CSM asked as well.

Mulder glanced at him. "I'm not saying anything while he's here."

Skinner glared at CSM, who chuckled and got up. He walked to the door, looking back once before going through.  
"I'll find out," he said, then left.

Skinner turned back to Mulder. "Now Mulder, what are you taking about?"

"Please don't play me for a fool," Mulder said.

"Agent Mulder, why don't you have a seat and tell me what this is about."

"You would like me to do that, wouldn't you?" Mulder asked, smirking.

Skinner frowned and moved closer to the troubled younger man. He sat on the front of his desk and waited patiently for an explanation.

Mulder sighed and began. "Did he tell you to come to my apartment all those nights?"

"Who, CSM? No and I haven't been to your apartment," Skinner replied honestly.

Mulder blinked at the sincerity in Skinner's words. "What do you mean? You've been at my place every night this week."

"I was? Why was I there?"

"You know why you were there!" Mulder yelled.

"Agent Mulder, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't been to your apartment in quite a while," Skinner admitted.

Mulder ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Do you mean to tell me you didn't come to my apartment one night and reamed me, then the next night and blowed me, then the next night and shoved a butt plug up my ass?"

Skinner's eyes widened in shock. "No, I didn't do any of those things to you, Agent Mulder."

Now Mulder's eyes widened. If Skinner was telling the truth, then who or what the hell came to his apartment all those nights? Doing all those things to him? Mulder was suddenly extremely embarrassed. He looked away, moving closer towards the door.

"Agent Mulder, what happened to you?" Skinner asked with concern, as he rose from the edge of the desk.

"Um...nothing, Sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said, turning quickly, leaving the office.

When he got outside into the hall, Mulder released a breath then walked towards the office he shared with Scully. He suddenly realized he wasn't in the mood to face Scully or a hard desk chair for the rest of the day, so he decided to go home and call it a sick day. He figured Skinner would understand.

During the drive home, Mulder let the events of the last few days go through his mind. Who was that who forced his way into his apartment and onto his body? A chill went through Mulder at the though of this...*stranger* doing all those things to him. He actually felt more violated then when he thought Skinner was the one who had raped him. But this...person looked so much like Skinner. Was it some sort of clone?

When Mulder finally arrived home, he stepped out of the elevator and saw a man standing near his door. When the man turned to look at him, he saw it was Skinner. But was it Skinner or the imposter? When he walked closer to him and looked into his face, he still couldn't tell, so he pulled his gun and moved him into his apartment. Once he closed the door, he turned to this...person.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" he asked, pointing the gun to his head.

"Agent Mulder, what are you talking about? It's me," he said, raising his hands.

Mulder cocked the gun. "Shut the fuck up and tell me who you are!" he screamed.

Skinner moved closer and Mulder backed up. "You better not try anything, because I will shoot you-- you son of a bitch," Mulder said, not taking his gun off him.

"I don't think you want to do that. The last time you did that you wound up in an emergency room with your eyes burned," he said lowering his hands.

Mulder's eyes widened-- he realized who this must be. As it was coming together in Mulder's mind, his visitor let him see his true face. Suddenly, the features of Skinner's face transformed into the features of the shape shifting alien bounty hunter. Mulder staggered backwards, his mouth gaping open.

"You...you were the one. You were the one who came to me all those times and did all those things to me," Mulder realized, unconsciencely lowering his gun.

The alien watched as realization set in. Mulder's legs could no longer support him and he fell back onto the couch. He sat dumbstruck, staring into space. The alien moved closer to him with concern.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Mulder's eyes drifted up to the figure that was, moments ago, wearing his boss' face. This was a face he also knew and feared.

"You're asking me if I'm all right?" Mulder said with a humorless chuckle. "I just found out I was raped by an alien who I thought was my boss...oh, I'm just fine..." Mulder said sarcastically, pausing, then continued more seriously. "Why -- just tell me why?"

"I don't understand," the alien said with a puzzled expression.

"Why did you do those things to me? Why did you...rape me?"

"Mr. Mulder, I am so sorry about that. The one responsible for doing that has been severely punished."

"The one...you mean it wasn't you?"

"No, Mr. Mulder. We were different each night we visited you."

"So, I had 5 different aliens doing things to me each night?" Mulder asked in shock.

"This is correct."

Mulder jumped up from the couch and raked his hands through his hair then began to pace. "Why? I wanna' know-- why?" he asked, stopping directly in front of his intruder.

"We meant you no harm. We knew you were lonely and needed help."

"So you impersonate my boss then came to fuck me?" 

"We wanted to be someone whom you desired," the alien explained.

"Why not Scully?" Mulder wondered.

"We sensed you didn't desire your partner in that way."

"Oh really?!" Mulder was somewhat incensed, rubbing the back of his neck. "How...never mind. Why did you want to do this for me? What did you think you would accomplish by doing this?"

"Like I said before, we knew you were lonely and needed companionship."

"Yeah right, I heard you-- but why so aggressive? Why did you have Skinner treat me like that?"

"Like I said, we are sorry about the forced penetration."

"No, not just that. Why was he so rough and forceful with me?"

"We didn't know whether or not you would accept his advances. We figured if he was forceful you wouldn't have the chance to refuse. Did you not enjoy his forcefulness?" The alien asked bluntly.

Mulder choose this time to blush. "Yeah...I guess...I enjoyed it-- but I still don't understand why one of you got so upset and wanted to stop everything."

"It was because one of us hurt you. We were told to never hurt you and one of us did-- the whole thing was to stop as soon as that happened," the alien continued to explain.

"And the one who...hurt me last night, why did he do it if you were told not to hurt me?"

"That one was told he was to have sex with you days before another one hurt you with the plug. He was told to come to you and explain he could no longer complete the agenda. When you became incensed and insisted he continue, he became confused and out of control. He gave you what you wanted but not the way he was supposed to. We're sorry for that. He didn't hurt you too severely, did he?"

"No, no. I'm fine." Mulder walked over to the window, placing his hands on his hips. "I still don't understand why you felt you had to do this. I mean, I'm sure you have better things to do than helping humans with their sexual problems," he said, walking back towards the alien.

"We were only helping, Mr. Mulder. Now, you must excuse me, I have to leave," he said, turning towards the door and opening it.

"Is this over? Or will you be paying me another visit?" Mulder asked, following behind the alien.

"It's over, Mr. Mulder. You have discovered us, so we won't be able to continue. Good day." The alien walked out the door and out of Mulder's life.

Mulder sat on his couch with his head in his hands and shook his head from side to side, then covered his hands over his mouth. It wasn't Skinner. He was never here. But shit! I told him about what happened. Christ, what must he be thinking? Mulder knew the poor man needed an explanation but he wasn't going to do it any time soon. Maybe Skinner would forget about it and he wouldn't have to ever bring it up again. Mulder wondered if he could get away with taking another sick day tomorrow.

Day Two

Mulder sat at his desk, thinking about the events of the past few days. He remembered how excited he was when Skinner was doing those things to him and how horrified he was to discover it wasn't his boss after all but a shape shifting alien. Mulder was also relieved to know it wasn't his boss because when things became violent, he didn't want to think Skinner was capable of being like that. Now he had told his boss what had happened. Skinner would have never known anything about it if he hadn't come to him like an idiot and told him. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, I'd like to see you in my office right away."

"Yes, Sir, I'll be right up," Mulder said, hanging up the phone and quickly going up to his boss. God, what could this be about?

As he entered the office, Skinner was talking on the phone. He gestured for him to have a seat. Mulder nodded and moved to sit in his usual seat. When Skinner ended his call, he removed his glasses and leaned on the desk.

"Agent Mulder, I received a call from someone. He explained to me what had happened to you the last few days."

Mulder blinked and stared wide eyed at his boss. Skinner noticed the look and continued to explain. "He told me I was impersonated by...shape shifting...aliens. They visited you and...did things to you as me," Skinner tried his best to sound out business.

"Sir, how...who told you?" Mulder asked, feeling his face flush.

"Believe it or not, it was that smoking bastard. I would never have believed him if it wasn't for you coming in here yesterday telling me I came to your apartment and...did these things." Skinner's ears were beginning to turn red from embarrassment.

He wasn't the only one turning red. "He told you -- how did he know?"

"Well, it seems he orchestrated the whole thing. He said he felt sorry for you always being alone and decided to contact the shape shifters to help."

"Why the hell would he do something like that for me? And why on earth would he tell you?" Mulder asked, somewhat incensed.

"He said you deserved to have some pleasure in your life for a change. You were too young to be living like a monk. He noticed you didn't seem to be interested in Scully so he figured maybe you liked men. He had them impersonate me since I was the closest man in your life. He told me because...well, he thought maybe we could...develop some kind of relationship." 

"What?! I don't freakin' believe this! The man who is responsible for so much misery in my life is now concerned about me being lonely and actually did something about it! Something must be up. He has to have an agenda for doing this," Mulder said, getting up to pace.

"I don't know, Mulder. He actually sounded sincere. Anyway-- what would he get out of helping us like this?" Skinner inquired.

"Maybe he's thinking on using our relationship against us. He'd set it up to bring it all down," Mulder said, trying to figure out the situation.

Skinner sighed. "Mulder, I spoke to him. I don't think he has any agenda for doing this. As evil as he's been, it seems he's capable of some good, too."

"I don't believe it," Mulder said, placing his hands on his hips, turning away.

"Mulder, maybe he's got a motive and maybe he doesn't, but the thing is he's made something happen here...between us. Now-- are we going to address it or make believe it never happened?" 

Mulder looked back at Skinner and into his boss's brown eyes. He found sincerity and was that...desire? Could it be possible that Skinner actually wanted him? Did Skinner really want this? Mulder knew he was open to finding out.

"I'm... willing to address it, if you want to Sir," Mulder said shyly.

"I do," Skinner said adamently. "Let's talk about it tonight at my place. I'll order take-out. Is Chinese good for you?"

"Yeah, that would be fine," Mulder answered, feeling a bit light headed.

"Good. Then I'll see you tonight at around 7. You're dismissed," Skinner said, going back to his work.

Mulder got up and walked over to the door. His head was spinning from the recent events. He glanced back at his boss one last time before leaving his office. Suddenly, he felt a warm glow in the pit of his stomach that traveled down to his groin. He couldn't help staring at the magnificent figure of the man sitting behind the desk. This man actually wanted...him? Mulder was lingering a bit too long at the entrance of the office, wearing a dreamy look on his face. 

Skinner looked up from his work. "Is there something else?" Skinner asked, his tone all business.

Mulder was jolted out of his dream like state. "Ah, no...no sir," Mulder stammered, then bolted from the room.  
Skinner's mouth formed an uncharacteristic smile, then he went back to reading his report.

The End...for now  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
